unexpected
by bella rose jane
Summary: rose has a few unexpected supprises. Read to fond out what they are. I allready had this one out but i had to delete it and relode it. Its still the same story tho. i forgot to say in my stoey and its too late to change it now, but Mia is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Hay smart ass." I said grabbing Christians arm. He had been ignoring me all day and I really needed to talk to him (more like yell at him). Yesterday he had snapped at me for nothing.

"What do you want?" he yelled. Then I realised he had a tear in his eye. That meant there was something really wrong. Christian would never cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked nearly whispering. We had never really been friends but we understand each other.

"Can we go some where else and talk about it?" he asked.

"Sure." We walked in silence till we got to the unused lounge on the third floor of the dhampier dorms. I was confused and more then a little worried.

"Ok spill." I demanded.

"I told Lissa I was sorry and that I wanted to get back together but she said no." he explained and started to cry freely. He truly loved her and it had hurt him to brake up with her in the first place.

"I..She what?" I was shocked. He didn't say any thing but just kept crying. I felt really bad for him we'd been getting close in the last three days since I had returned to the academy and I was sad to see him like this. I went and sat next to him wrapping my arms around him. I was so pissed at Lissa for this.

"I'm going to kick her ass." I growled.

"Why?" he asked baffled.

"She can't hurt you like this."

"She's your best friend and you don't even like me. I don't understand Rose."

"As much as I hate to admit it you're my friend too and well we both share something that we can't with Lissa. I mean we've both had loved ones turned into strogie and I don't think anyone else can relate to that. That's why I like hanging out so much lately. So I don't want anyone to hurt you. You act like you're strong and tough but I know on the inside it's different." I hadn't meant to say that but when it came out I knew I truly meant it.

"Thanks Rose." He said hugging me tight "Your like a sister to me and I'll do anything for you." Him saying that meant a lot to me.

"Yeah I feel the same way about you. I'll talk to Lissa for you and try to help." We stayed silent for a while then the door burst open. I half expected it to be Dimitri. Just like last time I was in here with Jessie but it wasn't. It was my mum and she looked upset. Today just keeps getting weirder. That was really strange. There must be something really wrong. As soon as I saw her face like that it got me worried.

"Rose can we talk alone for a moment?" she said softly

"I'll see you later Rose." Christian said kissing my cheek.

"Sure." I said answering both of them. "What's wrong mum?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said you were going to tell me every thing from now on."

"I have told you every thing." I told her getting a little irritated.

"Rose pleas you can trust me. I'm your mother."

"Mum I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You really don't do you?" she asked sitting next to me. I shook my head. What did she know? Was it about Dimitri?

"Dr. Olendzki got your blood test results back and well your pregnant." I had taken a few test when I had gotten back to the academy.

"But that's impossible. I can't be."

"What do you mean?"

"The only person I've ever slept with was a dhampier and dhampier's can't have baby's together. It's impossible." I said trying to convince myself more then her. It would explain a lot like all the vomiting in the mornings since I returned and the sudden weak stomach.

"Rose I think its possible for you because you're shadow kissed." She voiced her theory. We had talked a lot about my being shadow kissed since I came back.

"If its true then what am I going to do? I can't have a baby I'm only eighteen and I'm suppose to be a guardian."

"I would never, could never think about an abortion but maybe an adoption would be best." it came out as a question.

"I can't do that mum. It's his baby. It's Dimitri's baby." I felt like crying.

"Rose you know if you wanted to go back to Russia and live with his family or just live like them some were else I wouldn't mind. I mean I'd be a little upset but its you're choice. You're my daughter and I want you to be happy no matter what."

"Mum I wouldn't do that I'm a guardian."

"We'll work something out." She said hugging me.

"I love you mum." I said burying my head in her hair. I couldn't believe this. What was I meant to do?

"I love you to Rose. Come on its time for tea. You can come with me if you want. I have to do some shopping so I'm getting tea in Missoula. It would be nice to spend some time with you." She sounded hopeful.

"That would be great mum." I said grateful fore the chance to get some time to think this through without being watched by hundreds of students and to spend time with my mom. We had been trying to do that lately.

"Did you want to say goodbye to you're friends before we go so they don't get worried?"

"Yeah ok."

"I'll meet you in the parking lot then." She said kissing my forehead and leaving. Mum and I had never been close but I could tell that it was different now. I took a deep breath then got up and went to the commons. I found all my friends sitting on the one table even Christian. He had been keeping away the last few days.

"Hay guys." I said trying to smile but I was still thinking about what mum said and it wasn't that convincing.

"What's wrong?" Lissa and Christian both asked at the same time.

"Nothing." I shrugged I didn't feel like telling them yet especially Adrian. "Um I'm going shopping with my mum tonight so I came to say I'll see you all tomorrow some time." I changed the topic.

"Is that what she wanted to talk to you about before?" asked Christian looking doubtful.

"Yeah." I'd forgot he was there.

"Really? Are you sure? It didn't look like it. She looked like she had something big to say." Damn I thought.

"My mum's going shopping, that is big." I said trying to joke. Adrian Lissa and Eddie smiled but Christian just looked at me. He knew I was lying. That's when it happened I felt a small nudge in my stomach. That was all that I needed to convince me that this was really happening. I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. My baby. I put my hand gently on the spot it moved before and it moved again. I started to cry.

"Rose what's wrong?" Adrian asked they all looked really worried now. I could feel Lissa trying to guess, and she was getting close.

"Nothing. I have to go my mum's waiting." I said before they could start guessing out loud. That must have looked really weird to them but then again a lot of things I have been doing since I returned were weird.

* * *

_**Finally i have fixed the first chapter. I know its not much different but it is better in my opinion.**_

_**The rest will definatly be up soon. **__**They would be up sooner if you R&R though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That was fun mum." I said as we got back to the school. I wasn't lying. It was nice to spend time with her. We talked a lot about the baby, Dimitri, the Belikov's and Abe. The way she talked about Abe made me think she still loved him but I didn't say so. Maybe I could get them back together. I smiled at the thought of that. It would be fun.

"Yeah it was." She said turning the car off. We got our stuff out and started to walk to the main part of the school in silence.

"Rose don't worry about going to your first classes tomorrow. You need to sleep." She told me.

"I'll sleep after school."

"No you won't. You'll go straight to bed now and wont leave until lunch. I'll sort it out with you're teachers."

"But mum I have to go to training classes. I'll be fine mum."

"Rose you'll do as I tell you."

"Alright." I sighed it would be pointless arguing with her.

"I'll see tomorrow. You should tell your friends about the baby."

"Yeah I will. Night mum."

"Night Rose." I slept better then I thought I would that night. I woke up to a loud thumping. Some one knocking on my door impatiently.

"O.K. I'm coming. You can stop trying to knock my door down now." I said getting up. But they kept knocking.

"If you don't stop it I'll kick your ass." I said opening the door.

"I'd like to see that." Abe said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here." I said shocked. My parents were in the same place for the first time in my memory.

"I came to see my daughter who's suppose to be in class." He said sternly.

"I would be if mum had let me." I said letting him in.

"What do you mean?"

"I went out with her last night and she told me not to leave my room until at least lunch." I sighed.

"That doesn't sound like your mother."

"So she's always been strict and uptight."

"No she used to be a lot like you were a few months ago, before the Spokane incident."

"You don't know what I was like then."

"I've read reports."

"Mum would never have been like that."

"Oh she was." He said suddenly staring of into space. Dreaming about the past I guess. "I still love her." he said after a moment.

"So its possible you might get back together."

"I don't think so." We were quiet for a while. I guess neither of us knew what to say. The silence was finely broken by another knock at the door. I opened the door to Lissa.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked her.

"Its my free," She reminded me. Then Abe knocked something."Rose do you have someone in there?" Lissa asked thinking I had a new boyfriend or that I was with Adrian.

"No not like that."

"Who is it?" she asked excitedly. I pulled her in the room.

"Lissa Abe. Abe Lissa." I introduced them.

"No offence Rose but he's a little old for you." Lissa said.

"He's my dad." I told her. Her mouth dropped open.

"You should close that before a bird makes a nest there." Abe said.

"Sorry. I didn't know Rose was expecting you." Lissa said.

"She wasn't. I came to surprise her." he told her.

"Well its nice to meet you."

"You to." Then the lunch bell rang. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

"I can leave at last." I said, coming out. They both laughed.

"I have to go talk to the head master so I'll see you later." Abe told me.

"Ok." He left and Lissa and I went to the commons. She was still surprised at meeting my dad so she didn't talk on the way there. I wonder when the right time to tell her about my pregnancy would be. I'm worried about how she will react.

**(I was going to end it here but thought i would ad a few more sentances.)**

When we got to the commons every one else was already at a table waiting for us.

"Where were you this morning Rose?" Eddie asked.

"In bed." I told him truthfully as I sat down.

"Her mum told her to sleep in when they got back last night." Lissa said finally speaking.

"That's not like her." Eddie said. I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I just shrugged.

"So what did your dad want this morning?" Lissa asked.

Every one turned to look at me. Lissa was the only one I'd told about finding my dad.

"I dunno just wanted to visit I guess." I told her truthfully.

* * *

_**So thats the second one fixed and online :) i told you it would be up soon. Chapter 3 should be up tonight too.**_

_**Pleas R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later I was sitting in the commons with my friends eating lunch when suddenly the whole of the commons was quite. I looked around to see why and saw non other then Abe. He walked straight to our table looking extremely pissed off.

"Hello Baba is something wrong?" I asked as he stood behind Adrian looking straight at me.

"Yes kiz your sessiz told me about your bebek." He said. Lucky I had been studying Turkish and new what he said. I was now the pissed off one.

"She what! She had no right to tell you that. That's my business to tell people."

"Calm down kiz I have a right to know. I'm going to be a dede and your sessiz has a right to tell whom ever she wants because she's going to be a babaanne."

**(a.n. Bebek means baby, sessiz means mum, dede means grandpa, babaanne means grandma, kiz means daughter and baba means dad.)**

"I'm sorry." I said. I started to cry. "Stupid hormones." I mumbled wiping my eyes.

"Its ok kiz. I just wish you had told me before." he walked around the table to me, his face softening. I stood up and hugged him without thinking about it.

"I really am sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"I'm so glad I finally met you kiz." He said hugging me back. I pulled away and sat down again. I was so embarrassed at what I just did. I could feel my face go a bright red.

"I have to go kiz I'll see you when your finished classes." He said bending down and kissing my forehead. I nodded to embarrassed to do much else.

"Alright dad." I said. As he left the silence in the commons turned into people whispering about what they had just seen. All my friends turned to look at me.

"Abe Mazur is your father." Christian said.

"Yep. Cool ha." I said.

"Cool that's just frigin scary." Adrian said.

"I think it's awesome." Christian contradicted. Then Jessie walked up to us and said.

"Is that one of your clients Rose. You must taste good for him to come here for it."

"Actually Jessie that was my father." I said standing up and giving him my most threatening look. He did a double take trying to see the resemblance then ran.

"I could have a lot of fun with this." I told my friends. They all burst out laughing.

"What was it you were talking about. I couldn't understand with the other language. What language was it?" Lissa asked. I took a deep breath.

"It was Turkish. We were talking about my pregnancy." I told her. I could tell she would be pissed with me now.

"Your pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I only just found out yesterday when my mum told me. I didn't tell you because I hadn't had the chance yet and because I'm so not ready for it." I told her.

"Rose that hurts. You could have found time to tell me, you normally do." she said.

"Well I'm sorry for hurting you. It doesn't matter that I just found out I'm a freak because I'm having a baby with another dahmpire, or that that other dahmpire happens to be a strogoie now, or that I'm way to young and not ready to be a mum, or that my whole future could be ruined because of this, just as long as I don't hurt your feelings right?" I was so pissed off. The bell rang just as I finished and I walked off without looking at any of them. Thankfully the conversation had been relativity quiet so hopefully no one had heard.

* * *

_**Short but done. I think I might actualy finish fixing and uploding the other chapters I had up tonight. I just got an energy boost :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I spent the next few days ignoring all my friends. After classes on the third day of ignoring them I went straight to the guest housing.

"Which room is Abe Mazur in?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"Room 37." She told me.

"Thank you." I said walking up the stairs. I got to his room and knocked on the door. I was felling nervous. I didn't really know what I was going to say. I haven't talked to him much since the other day when he confronted me about being pregnant and before that only on three other occasions, two of them being in Russia. The only reason I came here was to get away from my friends.

"Rose." Abe said opening the door.

"Hay Abe." I said.

"Come in." He said closing the door behind me.

"So what do you think of Montana?"

"Its not bad."

"If that's what you think."

"You don't like it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?

"Two reasons. One there's nothing for miles around. That means nothing to do and no where to go. It's boring. Two I have a lot of bad memories here and it's depressing."

"I guess that's a reason then."

"Mmm I guess." there was an awkward silence for a while our small talk over.

"Rose I would really like to get to know you and if you don't mind I would like to start spending time with you to."

"That would be great." I said truthfully. We spent the rest of the night talking about me. He wanted to know things like my favourite colour, things I like to do in my free time and about my friends. It was nice to talk with him just like it was nice to talk with mum the other day. I glanced up at the clock and was shocked when I saw the time it was way past curfew.

"Holly shit." I said.

"What's wrong Rose?" Abe asked.

"It's past curfew. I'm in so much trouble if any one finds out I'm not in my room."

"Don't worry about it Rose. I will walk you back to your room and explain it to any one who asks."

"Ok thanks Abe."

"Rose do you think you could maybe start calling me dad?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you get back with mum."

"Rose I don't think your mum would want to."

"So you do."

"It's complicated."

"I don't know if you want to listen to my speech on love but I'm going to give it to you anyway. Life is way to short. Anything can happen at any second. I mean one minute you could think its best to stay away from the ones you love and try and ignore how you fell, the next the ones you love could be dead or worst. You always realise just how much you love someone when its too late." I took a deep breath to stop from crying.

"That may be the case for some people but not for all."

"Oh so you can honestly tell me nothing bad is going to happen to you or mum in the next month and be 100 present positive about it."

"Rose I love your mother. I really do but she's the one who ended things between us. I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way about me any more."

"You don't see the look she gets when she talks about you. It almost makes me sick thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think you should go talk to her. After you take me to my room though."

"I think I will. Thank you Rose." he said with a small smile.

"No problem. Now would you mind walking me to my room? I'm tired."

"Lets go kiz lets go."

* * *

_**Another one down. I feel like im on a role though truthfuly im not doing much.**_

_**Your revews will inspier me to write more once i have fixed it all :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For once I wasn't having a nightmare. I was having a peaceful dream. I was in a homey looking kitchen that was painted in a pretty lavender colour. I was sitting on a comfy rocking chair by a beautiful blazing fire. There was a window directly opposite me and outside it I could see a blizzard of swirling white snow. There wasn't a single noise except the crackling of the fire and the howl of the wind out side. This place was so peaceful and relaxing. I didn't know how long I sat there. But after a while I felt a movement in my arms. That's when I realised I was holding something. I looked down to see that I was holding a baby. It was a cute little thing. As I was looking down it opened its eyes. They were Dimitri's from before he was turned. Then the door opened and... What the hell was that noise? There was a loud banging coming from everywhere. Suddenly I opened my eyes and the beautiful room was gone. Someone was knocking on my door so hard it sounded like if they kept going it would burst open.

"Alright I'm coming. Just stop already." I yelled getting up so I could open the door. Who ever it was kept knocking and was starting to piss me of.

"If you don't stop it I'm going to fucking kill you and it will be painful." I yelled.

"I'd like to see that." Abe said as I opened the door.

"Oh its only you." I said letting him in.

"Only me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep no one important."

"Well aren't you so sweet."

"Right I'm a perfect angel." I snorted

"Right. So . . . your mum and I were wondering if you wanted to go down to breakfast with us."

"Why?"

"There are some things we would like to talk to you about and some one we would like you to meet."

"Alright. Why not? Who did you want me to meet?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh and you have to wear this." He handed me a white box. I opened it to see a long sleeved dress that would come just below my knees and had a scooping neckline that would leave the sleeves to come of my shoulders gracefully. Its colour reminded me of the room from my dream it was light lavender.

"Wow. Why do I have to wear this?"

"You don't really. Not if you don't want to. I really only wanted an excuse to buy you something. If you don't like it I can get you something else. If you want."

"No. It's great. I really like it. You didn't have to though."

"Yes I did. You have no idea. There's so much I would get you if your mother would let me."

"Even if she did I wouldn't."

"I should have guessed. Now go get dressed." He pushed me toward the bathroom. When I finally came out I was wearing the dress, a pare of black boots and had my hair loses. The way Dimitri had loved it.

"You look Anodic Rose. You are so stunning."

"Thanks Baba."

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yep. Where's mum?"

"She is waiting out the front of the commons for us."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then."

"No we shouldn't. Lets go." The walk to the commons was silent. I really liked this dress it was really soft and comfy. It was made out of a stretchy material that was kind of clingy so it would be nice for when I started to get my baby bump. Just as I thought this I felt my baby move. I loved my baby so much. _No matter what I will always love you and keep you safe._ I thought to my baby. Nothing will ever hurt my baby. I had let Dimitri get hurt but there was no way I would let that happen to my baby. I would do what ever it takes to keep my baby safe.

"Good morning Rose." My mum said brining me out of my thoughts.

"Morning mum."

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

"I was having a great sleep till my door was nearly knocked down." I said glaring at Abe.

"I thought I told you not to wake her." she scolded him.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go eat I'm starving." I said.

"Alright." She said with a sigh. We walked into the commons with every one looking at us. We got our food and found an empty table to sit at. I could tell that every one was looking and whispering about us. If I hadn't been trying so hard on my self-control lately I would have yelled something at them. Dimitri was the one who had to teach me about self-control. When they had first brought us back to the academy they were going to kick me out. Dimitri had said that he would teach me how to fight and about self-control if they let me stay. I bet he never imagined what happened between us would. I smiled at the memory of that meeting. Not only had he saved me but he saved me after I called him cheap foreign labour. I have always thought he was hot but he wasn't exactly my favourite person when we first met. Now he was the love of my life. I miss him.

"So Rose, like I said we want to talk to you." Abe said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Rose I'm only 36. It's not that old." Mum said.

"Yeah I know." I was confused now. Obviously they had had a long talk last night.

"I know this is weird. You're pregnant. If you don't like it then I guess I can do with out." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked more confused.

"Rose I want a baby." She blurted out.

"Really? That's great."

"You don't think its weird? I mean you will have your baby before me."

"So it happens all the time in our world. Jessie Zelkos's older brothers youngest kid is three years older then Jessie."

"So your alright with it then?"

"I am. Only on one condition though."

"And what would that be?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"He has to be the father." I pointed to Abe.

"That was the plan." He said with a grin.

"Then I'm fine with it." I told them. They both smiled and looked each other in the eyes. There was so much love and emotion in their eyes and on their faces. I could remember looking at Dimitri the same way. I didn't think I could handle it much longer.

"I have to go sort things out with Lissa. I will see you guys later." I said getting up.

"See you later then Rose." Abe said kissing my mum before she could say anything. I ran straight to Lissa. I didn't really want to deal with her right now. But anything was better then what I had just saw. It hurt too much thinking about how I didn't have that any more.

* * *

_**Yet another one :) Pleas R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Just as I was nearing Lissa's table I remembered that I hadn't actually met who ever it was that they wanted me to meet. Oh well to late now. I thought. I looked at the table Lissa was sitting at as I came closer. Lissa was crying I realised. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you ok?" I asked in one breath. Not caring that I was angry with her.

oooooooooooooooo~o0o~oooooooooooooooo

LPOV

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you ok?" Rose asked in one breath. She is my best friend. She always puts me first no matter what. She was always there for me when I needed her, even if I didn't. I couldn't believe how I acted to her last night. I was such a horrible friend. Now I had to tell her the thing I went off at her for last night was happening to me too. Rose suddenly pulled me into a hug. Then said.

"Its ok Liss. I forgive you. Have you told Christian yet?"

"No." I said realising she'd figured out I was pregnant through the bond.

"Why not."

"I'm scared." _And I don't want to be with him any more. I think I'm falling for some one else. Adrian. _I admitted through the bond.

"Oh we'll figure something out." She said sounding slightly disappointed. I loved Rose she always made me feel better. _Thanks Rose._ I told her mentally.

~ ~ **~~ 0 ~~ **~ ~

RPOV

_Thanks Rose. _Lissa said through the bond. I sat down next to her and looked at who else was at the table. There was Eddie and Christian. Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

"What hasn't she told me yet?" Christian asked. Obviously talking to me.

"If you don't tell him I will. You're my best friend Liss but he is my friend too and he deserves to know." I said.

_Will you tell him please? I'm frightened._

"Alright. Christian follow me." I demanded him. _Thanks Rose. I'll tell Eddie while you do that. _Lissa thought to me while thinking how grateful she was to me. I nodded to her and walked out of the commons Christian following me.

"What's going on Rose?" Christian asked when we were somewhere where there was no one around to hear us.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you Christian."

"Rose just tell me already." he cut me of impatiently.

"Lissa's pregnant with your baby and I think she is falling for Adrian." I blurted out and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you for telling me Rose." he said quietly and obviously sad.

"Any time."

"Do you think she'll let me be there for her while she's pregnant?"

"I'm not sure but she would be crazy not to. Even if she doesn't I'll be there for her."

"I know but it is my baby and I want to be there."

"I'll talk to her." I promised.

"Thanks you're the best sister in the world."

"And you're the best brother in the world." We stayed in each others arms for a while both in our own worlds. Christian obviously thinking about Lissa and there baby.

"This is the second time I've caught you two hugging is there something your not telling me Rose?" Mum said coming around the corner.

"Nope." I told her as I pulled away from Christian and Abe came around the corner.

"Have you asked her yet?" Abe asked.

"I was just about to." Mum replied.

"Asked who what?" I asked confused.

"We were wondering if you and your friends would like to go out for the day. We thought maybe a movie then some shopping." Abe explained.

"That sounds good." I said a little curious as to why.

"Grate. This will be an excellent way to get to know each other." Abe said cheerily.

"We will go in two days. If that's alright. We should probably leave early too so tell your friends to meet us at the car park at 7." Mum told me.

"Ok but who was it you wanted me to meet?"

"Your cousin, you can meet her at dinner." Mum told me. After they left I turned to Christian who was standing next to me.

"Are you coming then?" I asked.

"Sure but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why's your mum acting so . . . nice? It's weird."

"I know it's different for her but she's trying to do better this time. Plus she's happy and that's all that matters."

"What do you mean by _she's trying to do better this time?"_

"She wants to have another baby and she wants to be a better mother this time. But I think she did great with me. I mean just look how I turned out."

"Yeah. Well I think she's really brave."

"Why's that?"

"If my kid turned out like you Id never take the risk of it happening again."

"Hey." I said playfully smacking his shoulder as we entered the commons. We were both laughing as we got over to the table Lissa was at. Adrian was there now too.

"What's so funny." Eddie asked.

"We were just talking about how every one would love to have there child turn out like Rose." Christian said.

"Because every one wants their kid to be a sarcastic smart ass bitch right?" I said. They all started laughing at that.

"So my parents are taking us all to a movie then shopping if you all want to come." I told them when they stopped laughing. They all agreed, so we went over the details.

At dinner I sat with my parents who had invited my friends to join us. A girl about the same age as me came over to us. She was pretty. She was small like most dahmpier woman. She had long curly red hair, bright green eyes and was wearing a cute dress that was simple black with slits on the left hip and down the length of both sleeves.

**(a.n. Pic on profile)**

"Wow cute dress." I said without thinking.

"Thanks." She said. I suddenly felt really self-conscious. I was still in the dress Abe gave me. It was cute sure but it was more cute in a respectful way. Hers was cute in a sexy as hell way. I was so jealous.

"Rose this is your cousin Alice." Mum said.

"It's nice to meet you." I told her politely.

"You to." she replied. Damn my three male friends were checking her out. Not that I had a romantic interest in any of them but I've always been the hottest one. Just looking at her made me want to cry. Why did mum have to bring her here? Now every one would notice how fat and ugly I'm getting from the pregnancy. I spent the rest of the meal trying my hardest to be nice and polite to Alice.

* * *

_**Pleas R&R 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On my way to meet every one at the car park I bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No its my fault." Said a failure voice. I looked up to see who it was.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?"

"Some student is supposed to be graduating early. Apparently they need there own alchemist. I'm not really authorised to tell anyone though."

"I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you. I need to go or I will be late. I will see you later Rose."

"Ok cya." I said. As I continued walking to the gates I thought about what Sydney said. It didn't make sense there wasn't anyone in the school that good. Maybe she lied to me, but she isn't the type of person to lie. Perhaps it was the school lying, trying to hide something. I got to the car park and just waved at everyone, still thinking about Sydney.

"Rose are you listening?" Abe said as we reached the cars.

"Sorry no. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Are you alright Rose?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Liss. What were you saying Abe?"

"I was saying someone has to go separately in a car with me and that's you if you're ok with it."

"Sure lets go." I said, happy I didn't have to ride with Alice.

On my way to meet every one at the car park I bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No its my fault." Said a failure voice. I looked up to see who it was.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?"

"Some student is supposed to be graduating early. Apparently they need there own alchemist. I'm not really authorised to tell anyone though."

"I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you. I need to go or I will be late. I will see you later Rose."

"Ok cya." I said. As I continued walking to the gates I thought about what Sydney said. It didn't make sense there wasn't anyone in the school that good. Maybe she lied to me, but she isn't the type of person to lie. Perhaps it was the school lying, trying to hide something. I got to the car park and just waved at everyone, still thinking about Sydney.

"Rose are you listening?" Abe said as we reached the cars.

"Sorry no. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Are you alright Rose?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Liss. What were you saying Abe?"

"I was saying someone has to go separately in a car with me and that's you if you're ok with it."

"Sure lets go." I said, happy I didn't have to ride with Alice.

"Rose are you alright?" Christian asked when we were all getting out of the car at the mall.

"Yeah. Just a little self concious that's all." I said.

"Why?" he asked lamely.

"Have you looked at Alice yet?" Today she was wearing a sexy red dress.

"Yeah but I still don't get it. I mean she's hot at first and all but she has gross pimples n' splotches all over her face. She's also really shallow. Compared to you she's actually pretty gay. Plus I'm sure every one would rather see you in that dress then her."

"Really? I thought she seemed nice."

"Your not the one she was flirting with the whole way here. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You can be really sweet and just keep hugging me all day." I suggested because I'd never admit it but I was lonely. I wish Dimitri were here.

"All right." He said hugging me. Every one was now looking at us but I didn't care. I held him tighter and buried my head in his neck. Through the bond I could tell Lissa was wondering if there was something going on between us. Abe coughed then said

"Well I think we should get started the movie will start soon." I pulled away from Christian as every one agreed.

The movie was gold class. Abe paid for every one. Christian and I were seated together and throughout the whole movie he lent over the seat to hug me or hold my hand. I admit I liked it a lot, I liked being close to someone without worrying, I also liked having someone there for me. Christian is a grate friend.

Just as we walked out of the cinema Abe's phone rang. I wasn't paying any attention to it that's why I was surprised when he held the phone out to me and said

"Rose it's for you." I looked at him questioningly but answered it any way.

"Hello?"

"Rose it's me Olena. I'm sorry but have you seen Victoria." She sounded really worried.

"No how could I. I'm back in America."

"She's run away. We can't find her any were."

"When?" I felt dread creep through me.

"Three days ago. The school just called us today. I don't know I can trust the academies any more. First they don't tell me at all that my son is dead then they tell me my daughter is missing days after its happened."

"Olena calm down. She'll be found, I promise and if she turns up here I will call you straight away."

"Thank you Rose. I just can't lose her too. Not so soon."

"I know and I'll try my hardest to stop that from happening. Just try not to worry too much. She's probably just acting up after the upset of D-D- Dimitri."

I choked on the last word trying not to sob.

"Your probably right Rose. Thank you, I have to go but I'll talk to you later. We all miss you."

"Ok I miss you all too. Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up.

"I'm going to kill her." I growled.

"What'd she do now? She isn't with someone like that Rowland again is she?" Abe asked.

"No. She ran away." I said pissed.

"Her poor mom. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can have people looking out for her if that's ok. I'm sure she will turn up at home soon."

"Ok." Every one looked at us but I just shrugged.

An hour latter after eating I had to go to the bathroom.

"I need to pee." I said turning into the ladies toilets. As I was coming out I bumped into some one.

"Sorry." I mumbled then I looked up to see who it was and was shocked.

**"Victoria Belikov what the hell do you think your doing. Do you have any idea how worried your mother is? She just lost your brother now you have run away. How could you do that to her? What if something had happened to you? How do you think she would handle it? Did you think of any one but your self when you did this? Dimitri would be so disappointed in you if he knew."** I shouted at her not caring who heard. I didn't expect her to react the way she did. She started crying so hard you could see the sobs shaking through her body. It looked like she would fall at any minute.

"Vicky are you ok?" I asked.

"I- I – I'm so- sorry Rose." She stuttered.

"Oh Vicky."

"We should call her mother." Abe said. I nodded. After a while we found out that Victoria had been expelled from her school. So we called people and sorted it out that she would go to St Vlad's till she graduates next year. It was hard to convince Kerova to do it but some how Abe did it. He said it came with a catch though and I would find out what that was when we got back. We continued to do our shopping and it was really fun. Abe brought me all my stuff he insisted. He even brought me stuff I didn't ask for like a phone and laptop. Lissa, Mia and I all got dresses for graduation. Lissa's was pink and ended just below her knees at the front and at her ankles on the back. It also had a beaded section under the breast airer to look like a belt. It was so her style. Mia's was a beautiful dark blue with oversized crystal studs that makes it sparkle all over. It's also a halter neck with a keyhole cut out at bust. It brought out her eyes. Mine was a dark Red Charmeuse satin dress with black velvet flocking and black netting. **(A.N pics on profile.) **We were walking to the last shop Lissa had on her list that we were following. She wouldn't tell us what shop it was though.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said. Not long after that I saw a Victoria's secret shop. That had to be it. My mood instantly became ten times happier. Lissa must have noticed this.

"I knew you'd like this one," she said. By the time we finished I had like five or six bags. My favourite pieces were a Satin lace-up corset with matching undies, a sheer lacy babydoll with matching undies, a black one piece bathing suit and a skimpy two-piece red one. It was starting to get dark out side so we had to leave after that. Just as we were walking out the mall towards the cars I got a nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the one that meant Strogoi were near. I was instantly alert.

"Stop!" I yelled, as every one was still moving.

"What is it Rose?" Alberta asked.

"Strogoi." I practically whispered.

* * *

_**I like this one. I wish i had a friend like christian.**_

_**R&R pleas.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There were six strogoi, two girls and four boys. They came towards us slowly and deliberately. They surrounded us leaving no way to escape but to fight our way through. As soon as I had alerted Alberta and the others they pushed the moroi in a group between us. One of the girls moved closer to me. She seemed to be the leader of the group. She took another step toward me, then they all stopped.

"Rosemary Hathaway we've been waiting for you to leave the wards for weeks now." The leader said. That probably means they work for Dimitri.

"You know he's been going through a lot of effort to kill you. It better be worth it. Although you do smell mouth watering, sadly I don't think he would like it if one of us killed you first. He wants to do it himself. One of the male strogoi said.

"Shut up Henry." The leader snapped, clearly annoyed. She then turned to me and said, " if you come with us now we'll let your friends go free." By now everyone was looking at me clearly confused. Through the bond I could tell that Lissa was scared and worried. She didn't want me to be taken but also didn't want to be killed or turned. She also felt guilty because she thought it may be better for all of them if I just went with the strogoi. I didn't blame her, it would be.

"Ok." I told them. I looked at my mother trying to get the message that I had a plan through to her. Lissa was about to protest but my mum interrupted her.

"Princess let her go it will be better for us all." She said. With that Lissa knew I had something planned. The strogoi let me watch my friends and family drive off so I knew they would keep their word. The girl strogoi who wasn't the leader then grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly along behind her. The boys had already left, a big mistake for them. The girls stopped by a black bugattie veyron. Now was the time to put my plan into action. I suddenly pulled my arm forward, – pulling the strogoi's with it. – using as much strength as possible. She turned around and attacked me. The fight was quick and I had her staked soon enough. I moved to the other one and soon had her pinned. I had decided to question her like I had to others back in Russia. I ran my stake along her arm causing her to cry out in pain. "Were is Dimitri?" I asked in my most menacing voice.

"I don't know." She said. "We only ever talk to him on the phone."

"I'm going to let you go but you have to give Dimitri a message from me." I told her. "You will tell him that he is not the only one with connections, so he better watch his back and if he is going to try something like this stunt today again, I hope he is smart enough to do it properly." I wanted her to know how serious I was so I used my stake to carve my name on her forehead. While she was screaming and withering in pain I broke off the heel of her shoe and staked her with it. It wouldn't kill her but it would knock her out long enough for me to get away. I grabbed the keys she was holding before off the ground. They were for the black bugattie. I got in and drove of as fast as I could, which was pity damn fast. I'm sure Sydney would appreciate this car, though she prefers older ones. When I got back to the school all my friends and family were waiting in the car park with some guardians.

"I was just about to send a group of guardians out for you." Alberta said as I got out of the car.

"No need but you may want to send an alchemist down there." I told her as my mum pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged her back just as tightly realizing I needed the comfort. Then I noticed I was hugging my mum and everything she had been saying the last few days finally sank in. I realised that I was finally getting what I had always wanted as a little girl. I was getting mum, I would finally have a proper mother daughter relationship with her. Letting this sink in I started crying.

A few days later we were all sitting in the commons eating lunch. By all I mean Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Victoria, Alice and my self. Mia had been hanging around with us a lot more, Victoria and Alice were easily fitting in with our group. I was still needlessly jealous of Alice. She reminded me a lot of me before I meet Dimitri.

"Rose can we go for a walk?" Christian asked.

"Sure why not." I told him. We told every one we would see them later, than walked out of the commons. "What's up?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Nothing I just didn't think I could handle your cousins flirting much longer." He told me.

"She's not that bad."

"Maybe, but it seams worse because I'm sure I have made it clear that I don't like her in that way."

"I guess that would be frustrating."

"Was it that way with Mason?"

"Not really. With him I wanted to feel the same way as he felt. I really did. I just couldn't seem to."

"I'm sorry Rose. If any one deserves to have such horrible luck with relationships, it's not you."

"Thanks. Speaking of relationships… is there anyone you 'like' at the moment?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I still really care for Lissa but, I'm not crazy for her any more. I … I do kind of like someone… but its silly. I haven't even talked to her properly yet."

"Well don't make me guess. Who is it?"

"You wont tell anyone. Will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"And you wont get angry at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Your really close to her and I know for a fact that you've protected her from a guy before" he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh. My. God. You like Victoria."

"Shhhh. I don't want anyone to know."

"Wow. That's really cool. The two of you would make a cute couple." They were both great people and deserved to be happy in my opinion.

"Rose don't get too excited. It could turn into nothing." He said rolling his eyes.

"On the other hand it could turn out to be true love. The two of you could end up married with ten children." I said in a fake sweet voice. Making the two of us burst out laughing.

"You should try talking to her though." I told him once we had both settled down.

"I guess but… what if she doesn't like me?"

"What if she does?"

"Rose I … I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I understand that. I really do."

"But…?"

"But … maybe it's worth the risk."

"Maybe." We sat in silence for a moment both thinking about our own lives and problems.

"Come on, let's get to class. We're late as it is."

"Right. I kinda forgot about class."

* * *

_**So I had a little more befor I fixed everything but I didnt like it so that is all for now. I think ill start work on the next chapter strate away. The more revews I get the quicker it will be up :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I was called to Alberta's office. When I got there she handed me a package wrapped in brown paper. She didn't say what it was, just told me that it would be appropriate for the lunch meeting, which I had to attend, and that it would be in one of the conference rooms. That was it.

When I got back to my room I opened the package to find a guardian uniform. It was an understatement to say that I was bewildered.

After my morning classes my friends all had something to do so it wasn't such a big deal that I had to leave. When I got to my room I decided I should put the uniform on before going to the 'meeting'. I got to the conference room Alberta told me to come to. It turned out to be the same one that I had received my first molnija marks in. When I walked in the room everyone was there, my friends, family, Alberta and some other guardians. Alberta walked up to me smiling.

"I'm glad you wore the uniform. It looks good on you." she said with a wink.

"Um thank you. Whets going on?" I ask.

"You'll see." she said crypticly then walked away. Kirova started on some speech that sounded suspiciously like a graduation speech then let Alberta speak.

"On behalf of this school I am pleased to be here today. Personally I am proud and extremely overjoyed that this is happening. Today we are gathering to witness something that very rarely happens and only ever happens to the best. Today our best will graduate early and join ranks as a guardian were she belongs." Ok so Sydney had been right but I didn't think anyone at school was that good. Some one pushed me closer to the small platform where Alberta pulled me up next to her.

"Rose you have spent your life learning and practising to protect morie. Now in full knowledge of all that becoming a guardian requires and involves, do you swear and promise to protect and put the lives of morie before that of your own? Do you except the life and carrier of a guardian? Will you take the oath and take the final step in that which you have trained for your whole life?"

She asked then it hit me. This was my graduation. I was the one good enough to become a guardian early. I stood shocked for a while before someone in the room cleared there thought.

"Defiantly." I said suddenly so exited and happy. Every one laughed as Alberta took me into a small adjoining room to take the oath. Once I had completed that we went back to the conference room were I received my promise mark.

Once that was done my mom was the first one to me. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and told me how proud she was. I felt like crying I was so happy and proud of myself but the moment wasn't right. Dimitri should be here.

* * *

_**This one is so bitter sweet :( and its short sorry.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this is a filler obviously. I'm having a little writers block with an aspect of the story and it may take a while to figure it out. Honestly if it wernt for the revew i receved earlier today i would be concidering stoping this story and removing it.**_

_**By the way thanx for the revew  
:)**_

* * *

The next day Alberta had me accompany her through all her shifts to learn how to do things. Then after that the other guardians would take turns of watching me do the shifts, occasionally giving pointers or critiquing me. After twelve days of that I was called into Alberta's office were she gave me the timetable for all my shifts for a month, explained how things went and told me how proud she was of how far I had come and how happy she was that it was me who had done this. "After all you have been through this is the least you deserve. You deserve so much more happiness." She had said. Since then I had done my shifts, getting better and better at it. I had also gotten closer to some of the guardians, finding it easier to be friends with them then to cause trouble for them.

It was now close to graduation and to say Lissa was excited was beyond an understatement. _**(A.N Rose will be attending the normal graduation with everyone, so that she can shear the experience with her friends.)**_She had been even more hyper then ever before and would not stop bouncing around. Anyone would think she were planing a wedding. Even the morning sickness didn't stop her for long. She would always find something to do that could be done from bed or while sitting still. Her and Christian had been talking. Things were still very tense between them but they would work it out.

Especially with the way he was following Victoria around like a little lamb. I don't think she even realised that he liked her. While she wasn't around I had forgotten how much I liked her and I didn't realise I had missed her until she was here. Training with her was good even though it reminded me of Dimitri and after each session I would leave in a horrible mood. I still desperately missed Dimitri.

Lately I would have nightmares about him. I would have a different one each night. The worst of them always consist of him 'disappearing' for a while, then a few years later he would turn up and attack our child. Sometimes he would kill them others turn them. The dreams would wake me up in a cold sweat and without breath. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. And if I did I would only have another of those dreams. I had been finding it difficult to actually fall asleep for fear of the haunting dreams.

As a result of the dreams I was only just getting enough sleep to preform my guardian duties. The days were going buy slowly and lethargicly. I felt both physically and emotionally drained. I couldn't get Dimitri out of my head. My free time was spread out between so many people. My parents, Lissa and Adrian, Christian, Victoria, Mia and Eddie and Alberta and other guardians whom I had gotten closer to. Each day passed into the next and it felt almost dream like.

The lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me. It was my day off and for once I was on my own. I was in my new room in the guardians building. I felt like I had been carting around the weight of a bus, I was so tense and stiff. I had just finished showering and was in front of the mirror when it hit me. All my emotions from the last few months, all the physical up's and downs, all the sleepless nights, all the confusion and frustration. Before I knew it I was having a complete breakdown. Giant heaving sobs raked through my body, fat salty tears rolled down my cheeks like a running tap that couldn't be turned of. I slumped to the floor with my arms crossed around myself and tried to stop the crying but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

Still crying and sobbing I practically crawled to my bed and once I had pulled myself up and into the bed I cried myself to sleep. For some reason (probably physical exertion) it was a deep, restless and dreamless sleep.


End file.
